<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unjust Seasons of Iolea by uglyjared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190411">The Unjust Seasons of Iolea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyjared/pseuds/uglyjared'>uglyjared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyjared/pseuds/uglyjared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seasons change, as well as people. But what happens when an outrage breaks out, and the seasons are forced to work with each other? Betrayal, or perhaps love?</p><p>**major character death is a big just in case, i do enjoy a good character death :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unjust Seasons of Iolea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a warm summer setting, a breeze flew over fields filled with lavender and daises. The sun was peaking out behind some mountains that sat in the distance, and the glow of the sun felt like a million tiny kisses on the land. </p><p>A young girl sat on the rocks framing a pond, her feet hung in the water and her hands balancing her at her sides. She sat under a tree, the bright blooming leaves of summer touching the blue sky sat above her. </p><p>God, she loved this time of year. There were birds chirping about happily and bees dancing in the summer winds. But of course, something was to ruin such a peaceful atmosphere; a loud and thundering boom came from the barn – something that happened far too often for her to truly be concerned. It was just Anatole messing up his chores again, she was sure. What had he done this time, though? Perhaps he had tried to pet an animal one too many times, or he had dropped all the food. Again. </p><p>Helene wasn’t too sure why he was given these chores – perhaps papa had thought this would help him mature. Alas, it had been years and sometimes he struggled with where to find the cat food. As the girl approached, a loud screech rang through her ears. </p><p>“Toto, what have you done?” she asked, stepping into the dark barn.  </p><p>“I’m all dirty,” he whined, stepping out of the pig pen. </p><p>In front of Helene stood a drenched Anatole, from head to toe, in pig slop. As if the sight wasn’t funny enough, a pig sat itself upright and started to chew on his shirt. Disgusted, he pulled it away from the pig's pink lips – which were now dressed in the loveliest layer of mushed carrots and banana. That was all that had really stuck to Anatole, as well as some cut up bell peppers and broccoli – anything small enough that stuck to the mushy foundation of the slop. </p><p>“Don’t laugh at me! I feel all gross,” tears gathered in his eyes and he tried to shake it off. </p><p>“What’re you doing? You’ll get it everywhere! Come on, I’ll spray you down with the hose,” Helene started to leave, but Anatole stood where he was. </p><p>“I hate the hose. Anything but the hose,” he shuddered in his place, shaking his head. </p><p>“Well then, maybe learn how to do your chores properly,” she crossed her arms. </p><p>He moved forward. </p><p>“Soooo...” he started sheepishly, walking out of the barn with his sister, “what’s this about a hose? Sounds exciting.” </p><p>“You’re a loser,” Lena rolled her eyes, “you’re just lucky I love you.”  </p><p>He scoffed, “you say that as if you wouldn’t any other way. I'm wonderful, you know. In another lifetime, I’m a prince in a castle.” </p><p>“Sure you are, Tolya. Sure you are.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>